Nine patients with nephrolithiasis and hypercalciuria secondary to enhanced intestinal absorption of calcium were treated for one year with sodium cellulose phosphate, a drug which binds calcium in the intestinal lumen and consequently, inhibits calcium absorption. These patients were given 9 gm of S.C.P., three times a day and showed no evidence of new stones or adverse side effects with this treatment.